


The Arms Of Their Lovers

by MaskedKnight39



Category: DarkStache - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Wilford Warfstache - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, First Time, Fluff, I fuckin love Darkstache, M/M, Safesex, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedKnight39/pseuds/MaskedKnight39
Summary: Wilford and Dark have been dating for a few months now, and Wilford is ready to take their relationship to the next level
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, darkstache
Kudos: 50





	The Arms Of Their Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my second attempt at writing smut. I wanted to try and write more of a ‘making love’ kind of thing rather than lust-y. Oh well, enjoy!

It was a drizzly Thursday night and tonight was Dark and Wilford’s 5 month anniversary. They were sat on Darks bed, making out. They were both positioned at the top of the bed near the pillows. Soft moans echoed through the room as the loved engaged in a heated kiss. Wilford pulled away and moved to sit in Dark’s lap. Their lips locked again and Dark’s hand travelled down Wilford’s back. Wilford tangled his hands in Dark’s hair in an attempt to pull him incredibly closer. Wilford let out a soft moan as Dark’s hands cupped his ass. His hands travelled to Wilford’s thighs and began to trace patterns along them. The taste of Dark and cherry was slowly driving Wilford to insanity. He gently pulled away and looked Dark in the eye. 

“Dark, I’m ready to take this further” 

“Are you sure Will? We don’t have to if you don’t want to” Dark reassured. 

“No I’m certain Dark, I’m ready” 

Dark brought Wilford in for a softer kiss this time as his hands worked on unbuttoning the other’s shirt. Wilford cautiously removed Darks suit jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt. Dark slipped Wilford’s suspenders off and put the clothes to the side. He ran the tips of his finger lightly over Will's chest and Wilford moaned into Dark’s mouth. Dark broke away and gently laid Will down onto the pillows. He took his shirt and tie off and threw them beside the bed. 

Dark brought his hands down to Wilford’s belt and began fumbling with the buckle. After a few seconds, Wilford chuckled and pulled Dark’s hands away.

“I can do it, sweetie”

“I never understood belts, what’s the point? Just buy pants that actually fi-“ Dark was cut off by a pair of lips meeting his. 

“It’s okay” Will smiled as he slipped his pants off. Dark’s breathing hitched as he saw the outline of Will’s dick in his boxers. Sure, they had given lazy handjobs here and there, but the sight of Wilford still managed to surprise Dark. Dark’s palm came into contact with Wilford’s half-hard erection and a groan escaped Will’s lips. Dark continued stroking Wilford through his boxers as he saw precum seeping through the fabric. Dark moved back up to Wilford’s neck and began attacking it with kisses. Wilford began to pull down Darks pants and got them to about his knees. Dark shimmied them off the rest of the way as he continued to focus on Will’s sensitive skin. He trailed kisses down Will’s neck, towards his nipples, then down to the waistline of his boxers. He gripped onto them with his teeth and slowly pulled them down. 

Wilford moaned as his dick was met with the cold night air. Dark brought his tongue to the top of Will’s cock and licked the precum off. Will tasted strangely of bubblegum, but Dark didn’t question it. He peppered kisses up and down Will’s shaft as will let out quiet moans. Dark sat back up and pulled his own boxers off. Will’s breathing hitched as he looked at the size of Dark. 

“Don’t worry sweetie, I’ll be gentle” Dark reassured. 

“Now Wilford, pay attention. If at any time you want me to stop, just say so and I will stop. The safeword is Vanilla, remember?”

“Yes, I remember”. 

Dark leant over to his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. He tore open the condom with his teeth and rolled it over his strained erection. Dark pumped it a few times and groaned. Wilford’s legs quivered at the sight. Dark moved back to Wilford and tapped his thighs, making Wilford spread his legs wider. 

“Dark, wait,” Wilford said

“What's wrong will, are you okay?” Dark questioned as he quickly brought his hands back to himself. 

“No I’m fine, it’s just, I’m scared” Will whimpered as he looked to the side. Dark brought two fingers to Will’s chin and looked him in the eyes. What Wilford saw was not intense lust or fire, but was gentle love and passion. 

“I will never hurt you, Will, I will be really gentle. You tell me when to speed up and when to slow down. I want this to be pleasurable for both of us. Are you sure you still want to go through with this?” Dark asked with a gentle voice. A loving smile crept along Wilford’s face and a blush appeared across his cheeks. 

“I’m sure, I love you Dark”

“I love you too Will” 

They shared a sweet kiss, and Dark sat back on his heels. He grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some onto his fingers. He coated his fingers in it, then moved them to coat Wilford’s entrance. Dark slowly traced the rim with one finger and slowly pushed it in. Wilford groaned as the strange sensation filled his lower half. Dark slid the digit all the way in and let it sit, paying attention to Will’s erratic breathing. After ten seconds, he began to cautiously move the finger in and out of Wilford. Wilford made a noise that was somewhere between a hiss and a moan. 

“You’re doing such a good job sweetheart, so good”

“You can keep going” Will moaned. 

Dark pushed a second finger in. This time it didn’t take as long for Will to adjust, as before long Dark was able to move them at a faster pace while Wilford moaned. Dark scissored his fingers as he stretched Wilford. 

“Last one Will, you’ve been such a good boy” Dark cooed as he pressed the third finger in. This one took a little longer to get used to, but soon Wilford was moaning and rocking his hips in time with Darks thrusts. 

“I think I’m ready Dark,” Will said as he looked down at Dark fingering him. 

“Okay darling, I will be slow I promise”

Dark removed his fingers and Will whined at the empty feeling. Dark squirted some more lube into his palm and covered his aching cock. Dark sat between Wilford’s legs and lined his hips up. 

“Are you ready Will?”

“I’m so ready Darkling”

Dark took Will into a soft but passionate kiss and he slowly slipped the head into Wilford. Will gasped into Dark’s mouth and tangled his fingers in Dark’s hair. 

“You’re so big Dark, keep going” 

Dark kept slowly pushing his length into Wilford as Wilford kept moaning. Dark stopped when he had bottomed out and placed his hand next to either side of Will’s head. They sat like that for a minute until Wilford had adjusted. 

“M-move” Will whimpered out. Dark began to pull back out until the tip was just inside Wilford, then he sunk back in. The pain was slowly converted to pleasure as Dark continued to slowly thrust into Will. 

“Faster Dark, faster” Will moaned and Dark slightly sped up. It still wasn’t very fast, but it was reducing Wilford to a moaning mess. Dark brought his hand around and started jerking Wilford off to the speed of his thrusts. 

“Oh Dark you feel so good” Wilford moaned out. Dark gradually sped up and sat back on his knees. This new angle made Dark’s cock hit a certain spot inside Wilford that made him lose his mind. 

“Oh god yes, Dark right there” Will shouted. He sat up and latched his nails into Dark’s back. Dark let out small groans of pleasure as he continued to thrust into Wilford. 

“Dark I’m close” Will warned

“Me too” Dark panted out. 

Dark thrust deeper inside Wilford as Will felt his orgasm building up. The warm feeling spread through his chest and down to his stomach. His erection twitched in Dark’s hand as he got closer and closer to release. 

“Dark I’m gonna cum I’m gonna cum” Will moaned loudly

“Go on, cum for me bubblegum” 

Wilford let out a squeal as his dick shot hot ropes of cum out onto his and Dark’s chest. Wilford fell back against the pillows as Dark continued thrusting. 

“Close” Dark groaned as he leaned his head down to Will’s shoulder. Dark bit down into the soft flesh as his hips stuttered and his orgasm overtook him. He thrust deeply into Wilford and came hard with a low moan. The two men lied there for a while trying to catch their breath. After a few minutes, Dark pulled out slowly as Will’s breathing hitched. He removed the condom, tied it off and threw it into the conveniently placed bin near his bed. Dark flopped back down next to Wilford and happily sighed. They looked at each other and both started giggling.   
“Wow, I am so glad I took that next step with you”

“Let’s just hope your not too sore tomorrow”

The couple fell asleep shortly after, wrapped in the arms of their lovers.


End file.
